Denial
by sasuhina-fan7
Summary: Lab Series #12 Wally's back home enjoying a bed in weeks. While those close to him wonder why his relationship with Artemis has ended (some being disappointed about it), Wally sends a text to Hinata that still doesn't get through his head.


**A/N: Forgive me for my lateness, and I like to thank you guys for you're patience. Nice to know you guys love this series. Hope you enjoy the newest installment.**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own Naruto or Young Justice**

"You and Artemis really broke up?" Dick's tone was a weird combination of calm and shock.

Wally sighed, leaning against the metal frame of his old bed, "Yes, we did. Two days ago. I'm actually surprised you heard this."  
"Artemis just told me today when she said she wanted back on the team," there was a short pause, "Is that the reason why you two broke up? She wanted to come out of retirement."

"In her mind, that's part of the reason," Wally didn't want to talk about this anymore. He had already spent the past two days sulking - more like crying his eyes out, but he wasn't going to admit that to Dick - and now he just wanted to enjoy his break as much as he could.

"Part of the reason?"  
"The other part is none of your business Boy Nosy."

"When you bring out the Boy nicknames, I know I hit a nerve," Dick sighed and Wally imagined Dick was probably in a seat, leaning back with his feet up some type of surface, "I'm just surprised is all. You were both head over heels in love for each other."

"We were," Wally wanted to say he still was, but he decided to keep that part to himself since it would lead to a part in the conversation he and Artemis that he refused to talk about. He hadn't even talked about it with Hinata that day - especially since she was the main focus of the conversation.

"I'm also usually the first person you would have called if something like this happened."

Wally readjusted himself in his bed, his free hand running over his face, "You're girlfriend breaking up with you is something you can't just vent to someone over the phone."  
"It's more something you vent to someone in person," Dick agreed, and Wally was sure his best friend was remembering the disastrous, almost-destroyed-their-friendship break up between him and Raquel. Wally was in early days of his retirement, but he gladly slipped back on the speed shoes to run out to Gotham. The two had spent the day making good use of Dick's video game collection and stash of junk food, much to Dick's butler Alfred's horror, until Dick had let all of his rage go and the two were back to their usual joking selves, "Is asking who replaced me also none of my business?"

Wally rolled his eyes, "Yes, actually. In case you've forgotten, I do have friends outside of the business."

Dick snorted, "Fine, Kid Secret. I've gotta go. Some of us are still in the business," there was no malice, but the usual joking the two had always had between them.

Wally rolled his eyes, a slight smile on his face before he placed his phone down on his old nightstand and then looked up at the ceiling, his mind trying to come up with things to do. He only left his room to handle personal things and eat, and that was because he was getting reacquainted with a bed - and remembering how he enjoyed the extra space. His parents hadn't talked to him much either when he got home and told them he and Artemis were no longer dating as of a few hours earlier. Wally could only guess they were trying to give him space as he was reeling from the loose of his girlfriend compared to them being disappointed about the situation.

Realizing he was getting off track and into something he didn't want to go near, Wally pushed back his comforter and got up.

"Finally decided to rejoin the living?" his dad asked when Wally came downstairs. Wally shrugged, mentally seething when he found out his dad was watching the very obnoxious G. Gordon, "Don't worry, I know he's just talking out of the ass."

"Then why are you watching it," Wally asked, "And where's mom?"

"Grocery shopping, plus she had to make a trip to the post office."

"For what?" Wally couldn't stop the question from coming out although he had a good idea of the answer.

His dad took a few seconds to answer, confirming what Wally thought, "To send a few gifts to Artemis."

"Right," Wally mumbled, familiar and unwanted emotions coming back up.

"You know, son," G. Gordon's voice was muted to Wally's relief, but he didn't like the look his dad was giving him, "You never told us why you and Artemis broke up. I mean, you two were way in love, and a relationship you two had doesn't just end like that."

Wally scowled. He should have seen this coming, "She wanted to come out of retirement."  
"And you didn't want her to?"

"I wasn't happy about it, but I wouldn't have broken up with her over it," Wally answered and closed his eyes as he tried to calm his rising anger, "We were just drifting apart, and I guess her wanting to get back into the business was the final nail in the coffin."

There was no way he was telling his dad about Artemis assumption that he was in love with another girl. He knew this was an attempt to talk Wally into trying to get back together with her, and bringing up that titbit would have had a reaction Wally didn't want to experience. Besides, Wally still didn't believe what Artemis said was true.

"Did you find out why you two were drifting apart? Maybe you were both too caught up in your studies or something."

"Or maybe some relationships just don't last forever, dad," Wally said and sounding as though he was growling, "I'm pretty sure mom wasn't your first girlfriend."

"Wally, look, I'm only trying to figure this out. Your mom and I thought we would be seeing you, Artemis, and a ring," his dad said, and Wally found himself seeing red.

"And now you and mom are upset because you're not getting a daughter-in-law?"

"What? No! We're just trying to find out what happened?! Don't put words in my mouth!" his dad's eyes went from shock to anger as he talked, and it only made Wally want to slug him.

"Look dad," he closed his eyes again as to try and calm himself. He wasn't sure if it helped when he opened them, "Artemis and I have broken up, and I just told you why. I honestly don't want to talk about it anymore, okay?"

Wally could feel the tension in the room when he finished, and his dad still looked angry. He was glad his mom wasn't here because she would have probably made this argument worse with her need to get every bit of information she could. Maybe his dad figured that out and decided to wait until mom left to have this conversation.

"All right, I guess I was being too nosy," his dad deflated and ran his hand over his forehead.

Resisting the the sarcastic remark, Wally decided to excuse himself and headed back to his room. The idea of just spending his entire vacation in there was starting to appeal to him. He wasn't kidding about enjoying being in a bed after a long time, and he had plenty of stuff in arms reach to keep him entertained, the notes he and Hinata had gathered from their experiments for one as well as the notes from the experiments Wally had did on his own. For social interaction, that was why the cell phone was invented.

Sitting Indian-style on his bed, Wally pulled out said phone and found a familiar number. After Wally had finished crying his eyes out to Hinata the other day, he decided he wanted to change the topic immediately and had asked what she was doing over the break. She didn't look as though she wanted to drop the original topic but told him she was going back to Gotham to see friends.

**-Hope u're enjoying ur vacation more than me-**

Wally wasn't want to risk his parents eavesdropping if he called, so texting was the next best and only option. He didn't expect an immediate response since Hinata was probably busy but was surprised when Hinata replied in about five minutes.

**-Use to being near a chemistry lab. Hands r twitching-**

Not expecting that response, Wally burst into a fit of giggles.

**-That'll go away, gorgeous. Maybe-**

**-Not helping. Everything ok?- **she wasn't even trying to be subtle.

Wally sighed, knowing how frustrating it was for him when Hinata didn't talk to him after the incident.

**-Parents asked too many questions- **didn't mean he had to like it though.

**-It's how parents worked- **that got Wally smiling again **-Call later, have an idea on experiment-**

Wally laughed again **-It's a date. Can't wait-** only when he pressed send did he realize what he just texted.

"It's nothing," he reminded himself and decided to take a nap.

_Keep telling yourself that_, that nagging voice was back.

**A/N: Not enough Hinata, I know. Okay let me hear what you think**


End file.
